videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Bro.
Hammer Bros. are a variety of hammer-wielding Koopas which appear as enemies in the Super Mario Series. They first appeared as enemies in Super Mario Bros for the NES. Games *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Princess Peach *New Super Mario Bros *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *New Super Mario Bros 2 *New Super Mario Bros U/New Super Luigi U/New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe *Super Mario 3D World *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Super Mario Odyssey *Super Mario Maker *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Paper Mario: Colour Splash *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *Yoshi's Safari *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Super Mario Bros X *Super Mario Flash Number Super Mario Bros Hammer Bros. first appear in Super Mario Bros, where they are infrequent enemies. They usually appear in pairs, walking back and forth, throwing hammers at the player and jumping between rows of Brick Blocks. They will usually remain in one area, but they will move to chase the player if they are left on-screen for long enough. They can be defeated by stomping on them, hitting them with a fireball or breaking the brick they're standing on. The Fake Bowser in World 7-4 will be revealed to be a disguised Hammer Bro. if it is killed with fireballs. Levels Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Hammer Bros. return in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels, where they are more frequently encountered. Their behaviour is unchanged for the first six worlds, but from World 7 they will always chase the player and from World 9 may be encountered underwater. New Super Mario Bros Levels New Super Mario Bros Wii Levels New Super Mario Bros 2 Levels New Super Mario Bros U Levels Super Mario 3D Land Levels Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Levels Paper Mario Stats *Max HP: 12 *Attack: 5 *Defence: 1 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Stats *Max HP: 7 *Attack: 4 *Defence: 1 Super Paper Mario Levels Stats *Max HP: 4 *Attack: 1 *Defence: 1 Paper Mario: Sticker Star Stats *Max HP: 22 *Attack: 7 *Defence: 0 Catch Card Description This elite Koopa has a hankering for hammers. It mostly likes to sit up high and toss down hammers. One day, it'll take the carpentry world by storm. Super Smash Bros Brawl Trophy Description A character who throws a seemingly endless stream of hammers. Hammer Bros. have also been known to jump every so often. Since they throw their hammers in a high arc, if you manage to get in close, the hammers can't hit you. Unlike Koopas and Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros. don't reduce to their shells when jumped on. As the name suggests, most Hammer Bros. are found in pairs. Mario Adventure Levels Super Mario Flash Levels Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:NES Enemies Category:Super Mario Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros 3 Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros Wii Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros 2 Category:Enemies in Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Enemies (Mushroom Kingdom Fusion) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Maker 2) Category:Hammer Users